


In the Supply closet

by slut_for_jan_and_trixya



Series: Our story together [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Panic Attacks, Two Cuties, awwww, love this ship, they are literally in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut_for_jan_and_trixya/pseuds/slut_for_jan_and_trixya
Summary: Gigi and Crystal get locked in a supply closet and the rest is history.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Series: Our story together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759813
Comments: 23
Kudos: 109





	In the Supply closet

When Gigi and Crystal met, the long-limbed blonde had hung out with Dahlia, and her clique of Bratz doll look-alikes almost twenty-four seven. Gigi had been one of those plastic, lip gloss colored dolls; strutting around on strappy, pink shoes that hurt her feet and spitting out words that hurt others even more. Gigi was a better person now, a kinder person, but that did not undo the sting of the words she had left on others. This meant that any people who had once felt the burn of her wrath now gravitated away from her, leaving Gigi resulting in glares and social ostracism from most ends. She still cried about it in the safety of Crystal’s embrace, an embrace that held no resentment or judgment. 

Gigi mourned for the old version of herself, a terrified lesbian pretending to be a bitch whilst hiding deep into the crevices of the closet, desperate not to be outed. Then a frizzy-haired Latina waltzed into her life, unknowingly sending all the walls Gigi had precariously built up flying down like the “Wrecking Ball” music video that sparked her gay awakening. Gigi had fallen, and she had fallen hard. And so she coped with it the only way she knew how. She had been relentless on Crystal. Trying to disguise her fascination for the way her hips moved when she walked with spiteful comments at all the things that Gigi secretly adored. At the time, Crystal had felt hurt at the constant attack, but definitely not as hurt as Gigi had. For what Crystal did not know was that Gigi sobbed until she physically could not anymore in the safety of her room every day due to the internal turmoil the brunette’s presence caused her. 

Despite Crystal’s polite and cheery demeanor around her, Gigi had been sure that she despised her. There was no other possible outcome due to her actions. Gigi was used to being despised, the only two people who truly did not despise her were her parents and her younger brother. 

And Crystal, but Gigi didn’t know that. 

So Gigi continued this vicious cycle, tormenting the students at St. Charles High before returning home and plunging into a painful coma of tears and self-hatred. She went to party after party after party kissing boys that made her throw up in the bathroom two minutes later. She drowned out all the voices in her head that told her she was in love with alcohol and marijuana until all that was left was a painful migraine. She broke mirrors and cups and vases in her fits of anger, later washing the floor clean of her anger with tears. Her parents tried everything, none of them recovered the husk of a human their daughter had turned into. Gigi Goode was a dead girl walking, just barely alive, but completely hollow on the inside. To everybody else, Gigi was simply a stuck up, air-headed blonde slut who insulted too many girls and kissed too many boys. 

But not to Crystal.

Somehow, despite having a bullet-proof piece of armor known as popularity, Crystal saw through the cracks. She had seen the vulnerable, hurting girl and yearned to help her. Fate decided to lend her a helping hand. In a slightly, backward, messed up manner, but a helping hand, nonetheless. 

“WHAT THE FUCK, DAHLIA!”

“I told you not to fucking kiss my man, you thot. Now I’m locking you in with that weird art kid you hate so much.”

“LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU PSYCHO!” Gigi could hear Dahlia’s smirk and Nicky’s ravenous giggle in the background. 

“Dahlia, are you sure this is okay? I mean she is sort of our friend. ”

“Yeah, that bitch has it coming.” Gigi began to violently bang on the door, screaming for someone, anyone to hear her voice as the sound of bright, neon heels clicking against the wall faded away and her panic really began to set in. 

“HELP ME, PLEASE.”

“Gigi, there’s no point.”

“LET ME OUT! I'M FUCKING CLAUSTROPHOIC.”

“Okay, Gigi-”

“I’M NOT LYING, I- Oh my god. Oh my god. I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe. Crystal, I can’t breathe.” Tears began to spring from Gigi’s eyes as she began to choke and hyperventilate. “I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe. Oh my god. I’m having a fucking panic attack. Oh my god. Oh my god.”

“Gigi.” Crystal tried to catch her attention but the blonde was pounding at the door, screaming her voice raw with desperation. She needed to be heard, the walls were closing in on Gigi and everything was too loud and too close and she needed space. Gigi couldn’t breathe. She needed space. Everything was too close, far too close. She needed space. She needed space-

“Gigi!” Crystal grabbed her face in her hands.” Look at me.” Gigi stared at her, tears beginning to freefall. 

“You’re going to be okay.”

“I can’t breathe.”

“I know. But just try for me, okay? Can you do that for me, just try to breathe?”

“I hate small spaces so much.”

“Then don’t imagine yourself in a small place. Imagine you’re somewhere that you like to be.”

“Dela’s Diner.”

“You like Dela’s?”

“Fucking love Dela’s. Best vegan burgers ever.”

“You like milkshakes?”

“Caramel is to die for.” Crystal giggled at her comment and Gigi tried hard not to think of how badly she wanted to kiss her. Her face was so close, she could smell Crystal’s perfume wafting through the air and into her lungs. She smelt like vanilla, the expensive kind that doesn’t come in a bottle, but in a bean. She smelt like joy, like happiness, like calamity. 

“Gigi?”

“Do you feel better now?”

“I do, thanks.”

“I’m gonna call my friend Jackie now, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Crystal began to pull out a glittery purple phone case that was basically welded into her phone.

“Hello?” Crystal bit her lip, praying that the shitty signal in the cupboard would last them long enough. “Jackie?”

“Crystal?”

“Oh my god, Jackie. You are a lifesaver.”

“Are you okay, what’s the matter?”

“I’m locked in a supply closet.”

“What?”

“With Gigi Goode.”

“WHAT?!”

“It’s a long story.”

“Okay. Okay,” Jackie stammered, trying to gather her thoughts. “How did this happen?”

“No questions, just please find us.”

“Okay, do you know where you are?”

“No, but can you and Jan please fucking find us?”

“Of-of course. You aren’t fucking with me? You’re really stuck in a supply closet with Gigi Goode?”

“Yes! Now find me!” Crystal ended the call and finally took a moment to access the situation. Gigi stood next to her, quietly sobbing into the wall as she hugged her knees closer to her chest. Needless to say, Crystal was shocked. Why wouldn’t she be? All that she was used to was the lifeless facade that Gigi put on as a defense mechanism. Why shouldn’t she leave Gigi here in this screaming until her lungs rotted because deep down she was rotted inside already? Why shouldn’t she leave Gigi to die? Why shouldn’t she? 

“Crystal?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you hate me?” She hiccuped and shook her head gently, and Crystal could hear the sound of Gigi’s heartbreaking. Contrary to popular belief, Crystal didn’t hate Gigi. She sure as hell hated Dahlia, not just for leaving Gigi to scream in the darkness, but also for her role in the general mood decline in the school. She sure as hell hated Nicky, for allowing Dahlia to do this to them and for shoving Jan into a locker one time and leaving her unconscious, almost killing Jackie with worry. She hated Ms. Visage for allowing the behavior of these girls to slide for the sole purpose of Dahlia’s family history with the school. 

But she didn’t hate Gigi. Not one bit.

Why? Crystal had always prided herself on her ability to read people, to judge their character, and if they were truly, good people. She had seen the way Gigi fought back tears when Dahlia’s brother beat up this poor girl who had asked Gigi out to prom. She had seen the horror and disgust in Gigi’s eyes as Vanessa lay in a bloody heap underneath the bleachers. She had seen the way she had frantically tried to bring the girl back to consciousness, even calling 911 and escorting the girl to the hospital. Bad people didn’t do that. They watched and laughed the way Nicky did. They told the bullies to go in harder the way Dahlia did. Gigi had held Vanessa’s hand as she cried, promising the poor girl that she would go to prom with her as she bled out on the floor. Gigi was a good person. 

“No.”

“What?”

“I don’t hate you.”

“I’m a terrible person. I’m mean to you, I insult you all the time. I don’t beat you up the way Nicky and Dahlia make people do sometimes, but I let them and-”

“But I don’t hate you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re a good person,” Gigi smirked and bit her lip, trying to hide the pain that began to well up in her eyes. 

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying.”

“You saw me crying over here and you felt bad for me so you’re telling me these things in hope of making me feel better because you are a fucking ray of sunshine Crystal Methyd.”

“That I am indeed.” Gigi let out a choked laugh, wiping her face with the back of her hand “But I also know you didn’t really mean what you said.”

“What?”

“I remember one time I saw you run into the bathroom after you walked past me and called me a “freak.” Which honestly really isn’t that bad compared to what Dahlia and Nicky do and a daily basis. Either way, I remember seeing you run into the bathroom. I followed you because I was angry and I wanted you to say something I could use against you. Stupid right?”

“Not stupid.” Gigi looked up to her with shame tinting her cheeks red. “Not stupid at all.”

“Either way. I saw you in the bathroom crying into the mirror. I don’t know why, but I just knew that something about seeing you cry felt infinitely more wrong than being called a freak.” 

“I’m so sorry for how I treated you Crystal. It was rude and selfish and egotistical of me and I’m so sorry.”

“You were never really that bad to me.”

“I was horrible to you. I called you so many horrible things every chance I got.”

“But I don’t think you meant any of them.” Crystal looked up at her, hopeful but prepared for rejection. 

“You’re right, I don’t. I never have.”

“Then why did you say them?” Gigi immediately stiffened, guilt flashing across her face for a second before vanishing immediately. All traces of vulnerability had disappeared and despite having her makeup look like a kindergarten art project, Gigi Goode suddenly looked intimidating. Gigi had to do this. She remembered full well what they did to Vanessa and the Puerto Rican had been a strong, feisty spirit. Gigi was not. Gigi was weak. And she could not afford to be beaten the way that she had. 

“Because I wanted to.”

“I think you’re lying.” Crystal said. She was testing dangerous waters and she knew it. But she had to know. Crystal had to know the reasons for Gigi’s false accusations, the reason for making her feel completely unworthy by the only person she had wanted validation from. For some reason, the two gravitated towards one another. They were in all the same classes and loved all the same things. Gigi didn’t know that she spent most of their Algebra lessons staring at a girl she was supposed to despise. That Crystal wanted to bury her face inside the smooth surface of her blonde and breathe in the scent of her lavender shampoo until she died. She didn’t know that her face was more mesmerizing than the canvas that lay in front of her during art and she wanted Gigi to paint her face with the red in her lips. She wanted to kiss Gigi until all the pain that she held inside of her evaporated and all that was left was the sweet, kind girl that hid underneath a cold, unfeeling exterior. 

“I’m not lying.”

“Okay, I’ll bite. Why did you want to?”

“Because...Because-”

“Because you hate me? Because I’m a weirdo? Because I have a mullet? Because I dress kind of weird? Because I have an accent? Because I sound like a children's toy? Bring it on, I’m ready to hear-”

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” Gigi clasped her hands over her ears screaming into the air with panic. 

“SHUT UP!” Crystal was wrong. Crystal was so wrong. Crystal was so wrong that it hurt Gigi to hear those words and the regret that she held from saying them was overwhelming and Gigi needed to breathe. She needed to breathe. She couldn’t breathe. And Crystal was too close and she needed air and she was trapped in a supply closet with a girl that she didn’t know if she was in love with and this was all too much for her-

“Gigi?” The soft sounds of Crystal’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry. Please look at me. Gigi?” Gigi lifted her head and saw those beautiful brown orbs that she had grown enamored go glassy with tears and her delicate lower lip quiver. A sympathetic crier. Of course. Of course she had another quality that was all the more endearing. Suddenly Crystal burst into tears and it was unbearable. Gigi had never seen Crystal cry before, she never wanted to see Crystal cry again. Dog-like whimpering left her lips as she began to brush away the tears that were now dampening the thigh of her jeans. 

“Hey, Crystal. Don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” 

“I’m sorry.” Crystal hiccuped adorably and Gigi had to physically restrain herself from kissing away her tears. 

“I know. It’s okay.”

“I just don’t understand why you were so mean to me.”

“I don’t understand either. Okay no, that’s a lie. I fully understand why.” Gigi bit her lip. She had to do this. She owed it to Crystal. She owed it to this beautiful, kind girl that was currently crying way too hard. 

“Okay, here it goes. Okay. So.” Gigi mentally slapped herself. “When you first arrived here, I knew that I was fucked. Not because I hated you. Not because you were another pretty girl to compete with.”

“I’m not a pretty girl.”

“You are the prettiest damn girl in this school. Do not try to debate me on this topic. I WILL win. You have this hair that feels like cotton candy and looks like it belongs in some romantic novel in the 80s and when it blows in the breeze, your locks separate, and you kind of look like a puppy. Like a happy puppy that doesn’t have a care in the world. Your face looks like it was sculpted by fucking Michaelangelo and it belongs in the Sistine Chapel. You have these eyes that remind me of the hot chocolate that my grandpa used to make me when I woke up and had a nightmare. I could get fucking lost in them. That’s all I want to do, get lost in your eyes.” Gigi bit her lip. She had completely given herself away at this point but judging by the clueless expression on her face, Crystal had no idea what she was on about. 

“The point is, I think that you are the most beautiful person in the world. But that wasn’t why I was scared of you.”

“Why were you scared of me, I’m about as intimidating as a koala” 

“Koala’s are scary as fuck.”

“Okay good point. But either way, I was terrified.”

“Why?”

“Because your lips are the first ones I’ve actually wanted to kiss in my entire life.”

Crystal just stood there, blinking as a look of realization settled across her face and her dampened cheeks began to redden. 

“You like me.”

“I like you an embarrassing amount. But you saw what they did to Vanessa, and I didn’t want to get pummeled into a pulp and-”

“I get it.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry for treating you like shit because I liked you and I totally get it if you don’t return my feelings and I-”

Crystal silenced her abruptly by grabbing Gigi’s face into her hands. She smiled and slowly pressed their lips together. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” That’s all Gigi could think. Crystal tasted like vanilla, the same way she smelt like Vanilla. It was intoxicating, something that Gigi could grow used to. She grabbed Crystal closer, laughing into her touch as she deepened the kiss, feeling nothing but the perfect harmony that both girls moved it. They were yin and yang, missing halves of a whole brought together to complement one another perfectly. All the other meaningless kisses, nights of faked passion had nothing on this. This was something real, something genuine, and something Gigi wanted to last forever. She wanted to have her lips surgically plastered to Crystals so that they would forever be attached and Gigi would never forget her taste. That’s all she wanted to do, taste Crystal until she died. Their legs tangled within one another as Gigi lowered her down onto the floor, keeping their lips joint together as Crystal hooked a leg over her back. Gigi groaned as she deepened the kiss even further. 

“Crystal! I found you, and -OH MY GOD.” The two girls, drunk on lust, were immediately sobered. 

“Hi, Jackie.” Crystal said bashfully.

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Jackie said as she rubbed her forehead.”

Crystal laughed and playfully pecked at Gigi’s cheeks. Explaining was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so bad. I am so sorry for wasting your time.


End file.
